Belle in Wonderland
by Pinkypiejr
Summary: This is a twist on Alice in Wonderland, Belle is Alice. She gets pushed down a rabbit hole after her and Rumple have a fight, she gets teleported to Wonderland, where the Queen of Heart is trying to capture her. Will Rumple be able to get to Wonderland and save her? Or will the Queen of Heart find her first? This is set right after Rumple and Belle's fight in "Skin Deep".


Chapter 1:

"All you'll have is an empty heart...and a chipped cup." Belle storms out of the dungeon with tears in her eyes. She walked threw the castle and out the doors. By the time she reached the main gates she was about to collapse she was crying so much.

"Don't cry." said a voice coming from the bushes beside her.

"W-who's there?" Belle said.

A white rabbit walks out of the bushes, "How rude of me," the rabbit bows, "I am the White Rabbit, and I work for the Queen of Hearts. But you are very late!"

"Late? For what ?" Belle asked, the White Rabbit took Belle's hand and started pulling her toward the bush he just came out of.

"No time to talk, if we are too much later we will both lose our heads!" The White Rabbit said.

"We will both what?!" Belle asked.

The front doors of the Dark Castle burst open and Rumple rushes out, "Belle, don't go with him!"

Belle tries to go to Rumple, but the White Rabbit pulls her arm again, "You are coming to see the Queen of Hearts."

The White Rabbit pulls her arm one last time and she falls backwards into a rabbit hole.

"BELLE!" Rumple yells, as she falls.

Belle falls for what seems like hours, until she comes to a strange land. "R-rumple?" She says, she stands up and brushes the dirt off her dress. "I shouldn't stay here for long, who knows what type of creatures are in this place and I don't want the White Rabbit to find me, because The Queen of Hearts doesn't sound that friendly." Belle started walking threw the woods.

After a while she heard a voice. "Hello."

"Who's there?" Belle said, she looks around for the source of the voice.

A purple cat walks out from behind a tree to her left, "I am the Cheshire Cat. Who are you?"

"I'm..." Belle remembers when Rumple told her names have power. "...Alice" Belle hates that she lied about her name, but she doesn't trust anyone in this land.

"Alice? I thought you might be that Belle girl the queen is looking for." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Why does the queen want her so badly?" Belle asked.

"I don't know. So, what brings you to Wonderland?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"I'm looking for a friend." Belle lied. She hated that she had to lie but she didn't want to get handed over to the Queen of Hearts.

"What's the name of your friend?" The Cheshire Cat asks.

Belle remembers Jefferson, and when Rumple told her about how he got trapped in Wonderland, "His name is Jefferson."

"Jefferson? You mean the Mad Hatter?" Belle nods. "Then follow me."

Belle follows the Cheshire Cat threw the forest. Belle takes this time to look around. She notices the trees are taller then the trees around the Dark Castle. She bites her lip as she thinks about the Dark Castle. She remembers the last thing she said to Rumple in the dungeon, and the panic in his voice when she fell through the portal.

"We're here." The Cheshire Cat said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"This is where Jefferson lives?" Belle asked looking at the cottage.

"Yes, but I won't go any closer because this is the time he's working on hats and doesn't like to be disturbed unless it's an emergency." With that The Cheshire Cat turned and disappeared into the woods.

Belle walked to the door of the cottage and knocked. "Who's there?" said Jefferson from inside.

"Jefferson, it's me." Belle said.

Jefferson opens the door. "Belle?"

"Shh...the queen is looking for me so I told people my name is Alice." Belle looks around to see if anyone heard. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, then you can tell me how you got here." Jefferson moves to the side so Belle can walk into the cottage. He leads her to a chair. "Sit here, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Belle said as she sits in the chair. Jefferson leaves the room.

A few minutes later, he comes back and hands Belle a cup of tea. "So, what happened?" Belle tell Jefferson the story of how her and Rumple got in a fight (But she leaves out some of the details) and how the White Rabbit pushed her threw a portal and also how she met The Cheshire Cat. "So, the queen is looking for you?" Belle nods. "Then you should stay here, the queen doesn't come here unless she has to."

"Thank you." Belle said.

"Your welcome, now you should probably get some sleep. Follow me." Jefferson walks out of the room with Belle close behind. He leads her to another room. "You can sleep here." Jefferson leaves the room.

Belle lays down on the bed and looks around the room, it is full of hats. "Please find me, Rumple" she whispers before she shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

**Authors Notes:**** The next chapter will be posted soon. If you want anything to happen in this story just let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
